Experimental Super Ninjas
by sarahcap27
Summary: I'm Desmond Miles, and I'm completely normal. If uncontrollable vision problems and ninja reflexes are normal. After a while, I started to think that maybe, just maybe, I could ignore these problems and continue with high school. But when a S.W.A.T. team shows up at your door, you know there's something big going on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed

Chapter one: Being Normal

The first thing I saw when I woke up was a brown spider crawling on the ceiling. Yawning, I pushed the covers aside and forced myself out of bed. I grabbed a tissue, sleepily trudged over to the spider, and squished it. After confirming that it was dead, I tossed the tissue across my room towards a small trash can. I watched as it sailed through the air and disappeared into the trash. Silently cheering, I turned to glace at my iHome. It was 7:28. I frowned. I personally hated waking up a few minutes before my alarm went off. Once I had turned off the alarm, I proceeded to get ready for school.

I was ready for school in fifteen minutes. Before leaving, I made myself a quick slice of toast. I munched on it as I checked my backpack to make sure I had everything.

"Good morning, Desmond." I spun around to see my dad, William Miles, standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Hey dad," I responded.

"All ready for school?" he asked.

I nodded and headed towards the front door.

"You'll be home after school, right?"

I shook my head and swallowed the last bit of toast. "I promised Connor I'd help him study for a biology test," I said as I opened the door and stepped outside. "See you later!" I called over my shoulder before closing the door.

I paused and let out a deep breath. Another day of school. I walked to the sidewalk and turned right. I lived close enough to my school that I could walk to it in five minutes. Ahead of me, I spotted someone wearing a familiar blue jacket walking in the opposite direction. I smiled and ran to catch up with him.

"Connor!" I called. The person in the blue jacket stopped and turned his head to me. I stopped beside him.

"Hey Desmond," Connor said. "Did you remember to do your math homework this time?"

I smiled, recalling how I panicked a little yesterday when I forgot to do my calculus assignment. "Yes, I did remember this time."

Connor's mouth turned upward into a smile and we continued to walk to school. We were a few weeks into our junior year, but Connor and I have known each other since kindergarten. We became friends after we were forced to work together on a project in 2nd grade.

Once we reached the school, Connor and I were greeted by Rebecca, Shaun, and Lucy, a few friends we met during our first year in high school. From what I knew, Rebecca and Shaun have known each other ever since they could remember. Rebecca didn't meet Lucy until she was a freshman in high school, but they were still really good friends.

"Hi Desmond," Lucy said, smiling slightly. I returned her smile.

"Hey Lucy." I noticed she was fiddling with her hands. She glanced down. "What's up?"

"I'm nervous," she answered, looking back up.

"Why are you nervous?" I inquired, tilting my head.

"We find out our scores on the last history test today. I don't know how I did," she replied, staring at her hands again.

"I'm sure you did fine," I said. She glanced up at me and smiled. I smiled back.

I turned to talk to Shaun or Rebecca, but they were both deep in conversation with Connor. Before I could say or do anything, the bell rang, signaling the start of school.

I hurried over to Shaun. Shaun and I happened to share the same English class for first period.

As we were walking, Shaun sighed. "I overheard Claire talking about Connor yesterday. Looks like another girl has a crush on him," he stated causally.

I nodded, not surprised. Connor always had girls all over him. I think most of them would back off if he got a girlfriend, but he didn't seem interested in getting one anytime soon.

"So," I began. "What have you been up to lately?"

Shaun sighed. "Just school and homework, as always." He paused. "Which is why I've been thinking..."

"Thinking what?" I asked.

"Now's not the time to talk about it. Rebecca will tell you after school," he said as he stepped into the classroom for English.

After English, I headed to my locker and noticed Lucy sprinting towards me. I stopped walking and stared at her, confused. She skidded to a stop in front of me, her blond ponytail bobbing up and down.

"Desmond!" she squealed, obviously excited.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I didn't get a single problem wrong on my history test!" she replied, joy radiating off her face.

Before I could say anything, Lucy hugged me tightly, planted a kiss on my cheek, and ran off. I stood there, dumbfounded.

"What was that all about?" I whirled my head around to see Connor come up behind me. "Did you ask her out or something?"

I glared at him and he grinned. Connor never missed a chance to tease me about my crush on Lucy. He was constantly prodding me to ask her out. I never did, though, mainly because I was too shy.

"No, she was just excited that she did well on her history test," I said. Lucy always had trouble with history. "I don't know why she did that, though."

"Maybe she likes you," Connor remarked with a smirk, nudging me gently. I narrowed my eyes.

"Anyways," Connor said, changing the subject. "Rebecca's birthday is in a few weeks."

"Ya, I know." I had no idea what to get her or what she wanted for her birthday.

As I was thinking about birthdays, I spotted Claire and her group of friends out of the corner of my eye. Her friends were giggling and laughing, pushing Claire not-so-gently towards Connor. They were a safe distance away, and I don't think he noticed them yet. Before he could realize what was happening, I grabbed Connor and dragged him away from them. I didn't like Claire, and I'm pretty sure he didn't either.

"What are you doing?" Connor asked. I sped up and he stumbled.

"You have math for next class, right? You don't want to be late," I said quickly.

"Why are you acting like this?" Connor asked, a confused expression on his face. "Where are-"

I didn't let him finish. I shoved him in the direction of his locker and quickly walked away, leaving him staring at me, utterly confused.

* * *

The rest of school passed by quickly. As Connor and I walked out of the school, Rebecca zoomed up from behind us.

"Hey, what cha guys planning on doing?" she inquired.

"We're going to study for Biology. The test is on Monday," I answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, well, Shaun and I were going to... uh..." She paused and took a look around. "We're going to hack into the school's database."

"What!?" Connor exclaimed. I stared at her, surprised as well. I knew Shaun and Rebecca were computer geeks, but hacking into the school's database was the last thing I expected then to do.

"It's going to be so much fun! Lucy was going to come, but it turns out she's really busy," she explained. "Tomorrow's a Student Free Day, so do you want to come then?"

I was silent for a moment, mentally checking my schedule. "I don't think I can go. I have a doctor appointment tomorrow," I finally replied.

Rebecca turned to Connor. "Can you come?"

"I'm not sure. I'll text you if I can," he answered.

She nodded. "Okay. Well, good luck studying for your test."

Connor and I turned to leave. "See you later!" I said before walking out the gate.

Out of habit, Connor and I walked to the library. We always studied there. Neither of us spoke the entire walk. We were too busy thinking about what Rebecca had told us. I knew there was no way she was going to change her mind. Once Rebecca decided on something, she never changed her mind.

When we reached the library, it happened to be closed. Furrowing my eyebrows, I silently read the neon orange sign posted on the inside of the glass door.

I smacked my forehead. "That's right. The library said it was going to be closed for construction a week ago. I completely forgot."

"That's alright," Connor said. "We can still study at my house."

I walked with him to his house in silence. Once we reached our destination, Connor opened the door and stepped inside. I followed him.

"Hello Desmond."

I turned to the sound of the voice and smiled. "Hello, Achilles."

He smiled back at me. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I replied.

Because his mother died when he was five, Connor lived with Achilles. Connor never knew his father and his mother never talked about him. Achilles was a good friend of her, so she asked him to take care of Connor before she passed away.

Connor lead me to a table where we studied for the upcoming biology test. I tried to be attentive the whole time, but for some reason I couldn't. I just felt a little... off.

Eventually, I pulled out my phone to check the time. "I probally should go soon," I announced, standing up.

Connor stood up with me. "Okay. See you tomorrow after your doctor appointment." He paused. "Do you really think Shaun and Rebecca are going to hack into the school's database?"

I sighed. "I don't know," I finally answered.

He was silent as he followed me to the front door. "Bye!" I called, walking down the driveway. He waved back.

It took longer than normal to walk home. Today just wasn't a good day. Once I got home, I ate a quick snack and started my homework. At least I attempted to. Like before, I felt slightly off.

Finally giving up, I closed my textbook and leaned back in my chair. My phone beeped loudly. I grabbed it out of my pocket and read the text message from Shaun.

_"What time is ur doctor appointment over tomorrow?"_

_"Idk the doctor didn't say but it's in the morning,"_I replied.

I put my phone down. After a few minutes of just sitting there, I glared at my phone suspiciously. Picking it back up, I opened an app for a game. I had nothing else better to do beside homework, which I wasn't going to touch.

It wasn't very long until I heard the front door open, meaning my dad was back from work. I placed my phone on top of my textbook and stood up.

"Hey dad," I said, walking into his line of sight.

"Hi Desmond. How was school?"

I shrugged. "Normal, I guess." That was always my answer.

I didn't really do anything else after that. I attempted to do some homework multiple times, but I never got very far.

Long after I had gone to bed, I was still awake. I hadn't been trying to sleep, so I could only blame myself. I sat up and gazed out my window at the black night sky. Sighing, I thought about tomorrow, Lucy, Rebecca, Shaun, Connor, and a bunch of other random things. After doing nothing for a few more minutes, I finally laid down and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed

Chapter two: I FREAKING HATE DOCTOR APPOINTMENTS AND BEING SICK

The next day, I was sitting in the car, staring out the window. My dad was driving me home from the doctor's office. Even though I had a driver's license, I didn't own a car and my dad never let me drive his.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" my dad asked.

I shrugged and continued to gaze out the window. Doctor appointments weren't something I was particularly fond of.

Eventually, my dad drove up our street and pulled into our driveway. I yawned and rubbed the new bandage on my arm as he stepped out of the car. He was already inside the house by the time I decided to get up. I stood up a little too fast, making me grab the car door for stability.

"Hey Desmond!" I heard my dad shout. "You coming inside?"

I pretended not to hear him and walked into the house. Pulling out my phone, I texted Connor.

_"Doctor appointment over,"_ I typed and sent.

Another yawn escaped my mouth. For some reason, I felt really tired. I strolled into my room and opened my math textbook.

I had gotten about four problems done when I yawned again, really sleepy. I closed my math book. Why was I so tired? For a minute or so, I forced myself to stay awake, but there was no point in trying. I eventually gave in and laid on my bed, allowing myself to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I had a terrible headache. My throat burned. I reached for my water bottle, only to have my phone ring loudly, which caused me to jump. I answered it and sat up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello? Desmond? Where are you? Why didn't you pick up earlier?" It was Connor.

My head spun suddenly and I gritted my teeth. Blood pounded in my ears, increasing the pain in my head.

"I was kinda sleeping," I rasped. I stole a glance at my iHome. According to the clock, it was 5:47. My eyes widened. Had I really slept for that long?

"You sound like you're either really tired or really sick," Connor observed.

"I think I'm both."

There was a short pause before I spoke again. "So did Rebecca and Shaun hack into the school's database?"

"Ya," he answered. "They didn't find anything exciting or important. It was actually kind of boring."

"Is that why you called?"

"No. I called because you didn't respond to the twenty texts I sent you."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Well, see you later," I said.

"Bye."

I hung up and laid back down. After some time, I found that I couldn't sleep even though I was still tired. Sitting up, I suppressed a yawn. I really needed to finish my math...

Something clicked in the back of my eyes. Everything I saw turned a dark blue like I was looking at glowing objects through colored lenses. I let out a small yelp of surprise. Breathing hard, I forced myself to calm down. _Everything's fine. You're sick. It'll go away._ I blinked a few times, but my vision never returned to normal. Panic rose in my chest. Shutting my eyes, I imagined the blue-vision clicking off. I peeked through my eyelids. My vision was back to normal.

I let out a deep breath, only to have my blue-vision turn on again. This time, I didn't panic. Looking around, I noticed one of my textbooks glowing gold inserted of blue. Curious, I clicked my blue-vision off and walked over to it. It was my math textbook. _That's funny,_ I thought to myself._I was just__looking for my math book a__minute ago._ I immediately shook my head. No, this was all happening because I was sick. Nothing more.

I opened the textbook and finished my homework. My blue-vision turned on involuntarily a few times, but I turned it off right after.

Closing the book, I leaned back and sighed. This blue-vision thing was really stressing me out. There had to be an explanation, but I had no idea what it was or how to find it. Should I tell someone about this?

I silently scolded myself for asking that question. Of course I should tell someone. Uncontrollable blue-vision wasn't normal.

Suddenly a thought came to me. If I could turn this weird vision off manually, could I also turn it on?

I shut my eyes and tried it. Almost immediately, I felt the familiar click in the back of my eyes. When I opened them, everything was blue.

I allowed myself to smile. So I could control it somewhat. I clicked my blue-vision on and off a few more times to make sure I really could do it. Standing up, I yawned. Apparently, my sickness included lots of that.

"Oh, you're up." I whirled around and immediately regretted it. My head spun, nearly making me fall over.

"You okay?" I glanced up to see my dad standing in the doorway.

"I don't feel very good. Can you get me a painkiller?" I asked. My headache was getting worse.

"Sure," he replied.

I watched him disappear down the hall before sitting back down. A minute later, my dad came back with a bottle of water and a small pill. I put the pill in my mouth and took a sip of water. The pill went down easily.

"Thanks," I whispered, barely audible.

"No problem."

He walked off. Wasn't there something I needed to tell him? "Oh yeah!" I called after my dad, suddenly remembering my abnormal vision problems. Unfortunately, he was already gone and didn't hear me.

My phone emitted a buzzing sound. Normally, I wouldn't hear it buzz and Lucy (that was her ringtone) would be mad at me for not answering. Today, however, the sound was louder than normal.

I picked up my phone. _"DESMOND! ANSWER ME!"_ the message read.

I read her earlier texts. She wanted to know if I could hang out with Rebecca, Shaun, Connor, and her tomorrow.

_"If_ _I'm better and not sick by then, ya,"_ I replied.

A second later, Lucy responded. _"You're sick?"_

_"Ya,"_ I texted her back.

My phone vibrated in my hands. _"Did u__get sick after ur doctor appointment?"_ the text read.

I never informed Lucy of my doctor appointment, so I assumed Rebecca or Connor told her._"Ya. Y do u ask?"_

_"Just curious. Did he give u a shot?"__  
_

_"Ya,"_ I answered. I could see where she was going with this, but I didn't believe the injection had anything to do with it. The doctor would have known. _"I've also been having vision problems,"_ I messaged.

_"Really? Like what?"_

_"I have_ _problem where my entire vision turns blue and some things glow gold. It turns on by itself, but I can control it __when it does."_

_"Huh. Weird,"_ she texted. _"Well, I__hope u_ _get better soon."_

_"Okay. I'll text u__tomorrow."_

I put my phone away. If the painkiller did anything, it made my headache worse. I trudged out of my room to the kitchen. I hadn't eaten since breakfast, so I made myself something to eat. However, because I was sick, I didn't have an appetite. Finally giving up on my food, I slowly walked back into my room and laid on my bed, ready to sleep.

* * *

I woke up at 7:00 the next morning with my blue-vision on. I frowned and clicked it off. If my headache hurt badly yesterday, it was unbearable now. I also realized my muscles were sore. Weird sickness.

Today was a Saturday, and I was sick. Amazing.

I didn't move for about an hour, clicking my blue-vision off when it turned on. Finally, I got up and finished the rest of my homework. It was easier than my math.

I yawned and grabbed my phone. _" I'm still sick.I__don't think I'll be able to do anything today,"_ I texted Lucy.

She replied a few moments later. _"Okay. Get better soon."_

I climbed back into bed. Before long, I found myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

It was 3:23 when I woke up again. Other times when I was sick, I would lay in bed, tired but not able to fall asleep. Today, I wasn't tired, but I spent most of the day sleeping.

I sat up and yawned. Forcing myself to stand, I trudged into the kitchen. My dad was already there.

"Hello Desmond."

I looked down at my hands."Um, dad? Ever since I became sick there's been some problems," I said quietly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Like...?"

"My vision turns all blue sometimes, but I can control it, kinda."

"I'm sure it's all because you're sick. Don't worry about it," he asserted, giving me a reassuring smile.

After forcing myself to eat a little bit of food, I feel back asleep. That was actually how I spent the entire weekend. Sleep for five hours, stay awake for ten minutes. I don't think I even saw my dad for the rest of those two days. If he ever came to check on me, I probally wasn't awake.

My headache never got better. Instead, it got worse. My muscles felt the same. Painkillers did nothing, and water couldn't help my burning throat. In addition to all of that, my blue-vision clicked on involuntarily more often. I felt like I was dying.

Monday came, and I rested the whole morning. But then, all I did was rest the last few days.

After school got out, Lucy came to my house. I heard her every movement, which was abnormal. She talked to my dad for a while. Eventually, though, she strolled into my room.

"Hey Desmond." She dropped a stack of papers and books on my desk. "I brought you your homework. How are you feeling?"

"Worse than before, actually," I answered.

She frowned. I swallowed the last bit of liquid from my water bottle. "Would you like me to get you more water?" she asked.

I nodded and Lucy hurried out of the room. She returned shortly after with another water bottle. After taking a sip, I grimaced.

"What's wrong?" she inquired.

"For some reason, this water tastes like chemicals."

A worried expression crossed her face. "Poor thing. You're so sick you can't even taste water."

I twisted the cap back on the bottle. "I won't die... I hope."

Lucy smiled. "Of course you won't die.". She glanced at the books on my desk. "If you need help with your homework, you can call me."

I forced a smile back. "Thanks, Lucy."

She walked out and I heard her leave. Sighing, I drank another sip of water. It still tasted like chemicals.

I hate being sick.

* * *

By Tuesday, my muscles no longer ached. My head still hurt like heck, but it was better.

I had finished the last of my chemical-tasting water when Connor stepped through the front door. Because I needed something to drink, I was in the kitchen.

I gazed up at him. "Hey Con."

"Hi Desmond," he responded. "I see you're well enough to be out of bed. Lucy said you were really sick yesterday."

"I was. But I'm better now."

He reached into his backpack and pulled out some papers. "That's good."

"That's not more homework, is it?" I asked, hoping it wasn't.

Connor smiled. "Unfortunately, it is."

I groaned. Did I mention I hated homework as well as being sick?

"There's going to be a concert in a week. I know you don't like concerts, but I thought you should know," he said.

I nodded and didn't say anything. He sat down and studied me. "So-"

My blue-vision clicked on. Through it, I noticed Connor gaping at me. I quickly turned it off.

"Um... is it normal for your eyes to turn a bright blue?" he inquired.

"They turned blue?" I asked. I didn't know they also turned blue. He nodded. "Lucy didn't tell you about the blue-vision thing?"

I took his confused expression as a no. "Well, ever since I was sick, I've been having vision problems," I explained. "Everything I see turns blue. I can control it somewhat, but it turns on whenever it wants. It's kinda annoying."

Connor continued to gape at me for a few moments. "So it's because you're sick," he commented.

"Most likely."

He nodded and picked up his backpack. "Well, see you later."

"Bye!" I called as he stepped outside.

Once he left, I grabbed a water bottle and ambled back to my room. Twisting the cap off, I took a sip. The water tasted so refreshing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed

Chapter three: Things Just Become More Perfect

I was no longer sick by Thursday. Like my dad had said, my blue-vision never clicked on involuntarily after I got better. Nevertheless, I was still late for school. My English class had just started when I walked in.

"Look who's back," Shaun whispered as I passed by. I ignored him and sat down. Luckily, he had helped me with my homework while I was sick, so I wasn't too far behind.

"Welcome back, Desmond," my teacher, Mr. Charles Lee, said causally. He was nice enough, at least more than some other teachers.

The class seemed to drag on for hours. When we were finally dismissed, Shaun strolled over to me.

"Hey, Connor told me about your weird vision thing. Are you okay now?" he asked.

"Ya, I'm good now. It's no longer a problem."

He nodded. "Lucy was really worried. Just thought you should know."

Unlike Connor, Shaun never teased me about Lucy. In fact, he never teased me at all. I appreciated that about him. He always took things seriously. Sometimes, that was a problem when I joked with him, but I learned to stop joking around him a while ago.

I walked to my locker, quickly making my way down the school halls. When I got there, I found Lucy waiting for me. She smiled wide as I approached her.

"Hey Desmond. I heard you're all better now."

"Yep," I responded. I had no idea how she knew I was better already, but I didn't ask.

"Everything's fine and back to normal?" she inquired.

I gave her a quizzical look. "Ya..."

"That's good! See you later!" she said happily, not noticing my look. I watched her amble away.

_Well, that was weird,_ I thought. Lucy normally didn't act like that.

Right as I turned to my locker, the fire alarm went off, the sound blaring loudly. I instinctively covered my ears. Why did it have to be so loud?

Everyone headed outside. No one seemed concerned at all. Hmm. Was this a drill? I didn't think so. Nobody had told me anything, but I haven't been to school for almost a week.

I spotted Connor and ran to catch up with him. "Is this a drill?" I asked.

"No one told me anything about a fire drill," he answered.

So there really was a fire. Maybe everything would burn down and no one would have to attend school.

Once everyone had evacuated the buildings, we weren't allowed back inside. A fire truck pulled up in front of the school. Sitting around soon became very boring, but I couldn't do anything else. I did have plenty of time to think, though.

Eventually, I found myself thinking about my blue-vision problem. Well, it wasn't a problem anymore... or was it? Did I still have it? Could I turn it on?

I buried my face in my hands to cover my eyes. A second later, I felt the soft click. Peeking through my hands, I noticed the blue glow all around me.

I wanted to panic. I wanted to scream, but I forced myself to stay calm. I had complete control over this. It shouldn't be a problem. Obviously, this wasn't normal, but it wouldn't cause any trouble for me.

I turned the blue-vision off and pushed all thoughts of it aside. After all, there was no reason to worry over it.

My thoughts wandered to math equations and formulas. Yeah, I'm weird. I actually realized I forgot a bunch of them.

Finally, after another hour of waiting and thinking, we were allowed back inside the buildings. Unfortunately, the school was still standing. It didn't burn down. I made it my goal to find out what happened and accomplished it within five minutes. Apparently, there was no fire. No one knew who pulled the fire alarm.

Luckily, we were just in time for lunch. I sat with my normal friends, who were all unnaturally quiet except Lucy and Rebecca. They were in the middle of their own conversation.

After watching Connor and Shaun eat for a while, I finally broke the silence. "I didn't like doing nothing for two hours during the 'fire', but at least we got to skip a few classes."

Shaun and Connor just nodded and continued eating, deep in their own thoughts. I would be too, but two hours of thinking was enough for me.

Someone poked my shoulder. I turned to see Lucy staring at me. "Your teacher told me to tell you that you're required to take the biology test today," she said. "You missed it on Monday."

I sighed. Ugh, school.

* * *

The rest of Thursday dragged on. Friday was no better. Between classes, Connor asked me to help him set up the gym for the concert. For some reason, he always helped the school with these things. He didn't usually ask me to help because he knew I hated concerts, but I still decided to help him.

When school finally got out, I ambled over to the gym. I don't know why the school used the gym for concerts, but I guess they didn't have any other place for it.

I stepped into the room. Besides Connor, there were a few others setting up chairs. It seemed very hectic. A couple of them said hi to me and continued with their task. Spotting the stack of chairs, I walked over to it.

"Where does the vase go?" a girl beside me yelled.

"It goes on the table that we haven't set up yet!" someone yelled back.

The girl sighed and placed the vase she held on the stack of chairs. I was about to pick it up to grab a chair when I heard someone's voice behind me.

"Do you want to help me find the tablecloth? We need it but apparently it's not here."

I turned to see a boy with short brown hair looking at me expectantly. "Um... okay," I replied.

He smiled. "Well, follow me."

I followed him to a large storage room filled with overflowing boxes. Like, literally overflowing. How perfect. This was going to take forever.

"Found it!" the boy said immediately, holding up a white tablecloth. I guess it didn't take forever after all.

We returned to the gym. We hadn't been gone for that long, and the room looked exactly the same as before. Nothing had changed or moved. I strolled over to the stack of chairs. But before I could do anything, Connor came up from behind me.

"We're done with the chairs," he said. "The school wanted a different setup for some reason."

I slowly spun to face him. "Then what am I supposed to do? I don't know how to set up anything else."

"Hmm..." He took a few seconds to think. "Well, you could help with the table. The school also wanted that. Or maybe you could set up the music stands..."

Connor continued talking, but I didn't hear him. Someone had accidentally bumped the stack of chairs behind me. I didn't have to witness it to know it. I sort of... felt it. It was like seeing it with my feelings.

Right then, the vase tipped over. Time slowed down. I could envision the vase in the air, a foot above my head.

I whirled around and caught it with inhuman speed. Honestly, I don't know how I did it. It just... happened. After that moment, I didn't need my special feeling powers to feel the gazes of everyone in the room.

I slowly turned around. Everyone was gaping at me with their mouths open. Great. Now the whole school is going to think I'm a freak.

I quickly placed the vase back on the stack of chairs. "Um... are you guys all done setting up?" I asked timidly.

Slowly, they went back to work. "When did you become a ninja?" Connor inquired.

I shrugged and grabbed the vase. The table was almost set up.

He studied me suspiciously but didn't say anything more. I suppressed a sigh.

This was just perfect.

* * *

The next Monday, I refused to see the concert. Connor pleaded with me for some time, but he eventually gave up. Rebecca and Shaun are usually forced to go because their parents worked for the school. Their parents went to every school event.

By now, everyone in the school knew what happened with me and the vase. But because it wasn't that big of a deal, no one talked about it after a few days.

My vision problems stayed the same. I had complete control over it, but I started to realize that what I was looking for at the moment glowed gold. I guess it wasn't because I was sick.

Right now, school was out. I really didn't want to be at school (but then, who does?), so I headed in the direction of the gate.

I nearly rammed into Shaun on the way there. "Hey," I said.

"Hi Des. Okay, so Becca and I made something while you were sick. She has it right now, which is why she should have given it to me, but I need to find her, and ya."

I gave him a confused look. "What?"

He sighed. "For now, I just need to find Rebecca."

"No need," a voice said behind us. We spun around to see Rebecca walking towards us, looking very unhappy. "Shaun, I thought I told you not to ditch me."

"I didn't ditch you," he replied calmly.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Desmond, I have something for you."

She reached into her backpack and pulled out what looked like to be a small hard drive. "This is a virus," she began. "Plug it into any computer and it'll be infected."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

She looked down before responding. "You know the last time we hacked into the school's database?" I nodded. "Well," she continued. "We couldn't exactly hack into everything. There was a part that no matter what we did, we just couldn't get into. If you take this virus and plug it into the school's computer, we'll be able to hack that part."

I stared at them in disbelief. "You want me to do WHAT?!"

"Just find the computer and plug it in," Shaun responded. "Don't worry, we made it so the virus can't be detected."

"Are you guys CRAZY?!" I shouted.

Rebecca winced. "Not so loud!" she hissed. "But yes, we need you to do this. Please, Desmond, please, think of it as a birthday present for me."

I glared at her. "Your birthday is not for another week."

She sighed impatiently. "Okay, an early birthday present."

"Why don't you just do it?" I asked.

"I have extras for both Shaun and me. Connor refused to take one, and Lucy said she wouldn't do it. She still took one, though."

I studied them suspiciously. "Okay, I'll take one. But I most likely will not do it." I figured they would stop bothering me if I took one.

"Thanks Desmond!" she squealed, smiling. She placed the hard drive in my hand.

I watched them walk away, not moving until they were out of sight. I "felt" Connor behind me. When I turned, he was right in front of me.

"Hi Con-" I stopped.

His eyes were glowing blue. Just like mine did.

"Um... Connor..."

"Ya, ya I know," he said quickly. "How do I turn it off?"

"Imagine it clicking off behind your eyes," I replied. "It usually works for me."

Connor closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were back to normal. He let out a deep breath.

"Did it turn on by itself?" I asked.

He nodded. "I didn't know how to turn it off, so I came to you."

"Are you sick? Really tired? Horrible headache? Anything like that?"

He shook his head. "I'm kinda tired, but other than that, no."

I frowned. He had the same exact problem as me, but he wasn't sick.

"It's really weird," Connor began. "You were glowing gold, and everything else glowed blue."

I nodded. "Ya, things that you're looking for glow gold. I found that out yesterday."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yesterday?"

"Yep. Apparently, I still have it. I can control it completely now."

"Seriously?"

"No, I'm lying," I said sarcastically. I paused. "When was your last doctor appointment?"

"A long time ago."

So this wasn't happening to me because of the doctor appointment. It might have caused me to become sick, but it didn't have anything to do with my blue-vision.

We stood there, not speaking for a while. I guess I needed time to take in what was happening. To be honest, I didn't actually know what was happening. I didn't know why we had this blue-vision, how we got it, and what we were supposed to do about it.

Finally, Connor broke the silence. "Um... do you want to go home now?"

"Ya, we probably should go," I responded.

We left the school. After walking for five minutes, I reached my destination and said goodbye to Connor. He waved back and headed to his home. I sighed.

Could things get any more complicated and confusing than it already was?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I planned to post this chapter like, three days ago, but I never got around to it. **

**Happy Early Halloween! :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed

Chapter four: Oooo Look! A Secret Room!

Later that day, I completed all of my homework. I had very little of it today compared to other days.

Leaning back I'm my chair, I subconsciously fingered the hard drive in my pocket. It was the one Rebecca had given me. I pulled it out. I planned to leave it somewhere and never touch it again. Plugging the virus into the school's computer would be crazy, and I definitely didn't want to get caught red-handed.

My phone rang, taking my focus off the hard drive. I put it back in my pocket and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Desmond," Lucy's voice replied. "I was wondering if you could come to the concert."

I pursed my lips. "No. I'm not going to go."

"Please?" she begged. "Rebecca and Shaun won't be there 'cause they don't have to and I'll be all lonely. Pleeeeeeease can you come?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"I said no."

"You have to come!" Lucy exclaimed.

I sighed. "But I don't want to go."

"Pleeeease, Desmond?"

After a few moments, I sighed again. "Okay, fine. But I'm only going because you asked me to go."

"Thanks Des!" she squeaked.

I hung up and put my phone down. I guess I really was going to see the concert.

Half an hour later, I was already at the school. The concert hasn't started yet, but I liked being early.

As I aimlessly walked around the school, I ran into Connor. He looked surprised to see me. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I wasn't. Lucy kept begging me until I agreed to come," I replied.

He smirked. "I don't think anyone else besides her could convince you to do anything you didn't want to do."

I narrowed my eyes a little. "Well, I'm not going near the gym until I have to."

"Uh... we're not supposed to be wandering around the school."

"Is not like anyone's actually going to catch us. Even if they did, what would they do about it?"

He paused for a second. "I guess, but what's the point in wandering around?"

I gave him an annoyed look. "To not be at the concert."

"Right," he said, sighing in defeat.

I grinned as we began to aimlessly wander around. "So how's your blue-vision thing?" I asked as we stepped into a hall.

He shrugged. "It doesn't turn on very much. Only about once a day."

Well, his condition was a lot better than mine. "Did you tell Achilles?" I questioned.

"No."

I furrowed my eyebrows, frowning. "Why not?"

"I... don't know. I guess I didn't think it was that important. It doesn't seem very serious and you have it too."

I suddenly realized I also hadn't told my dad that I still had my blue-vision. I completely forgot about it.

"What about-" Connor began. He stopped abruptly. "Hide."

"What?"

He grabbed my arm and dragged me around a corner. "Someone's coming!" he hissed.

I peeked around the corner to see Mr. Lee hurrying down the hall. _Weird,_ I thought, giving Connor a sideways glance. I didn't know Connor had better hearing than me.

Mr. Lee turned and walked into a room. Not wasting any time, I crept over to the door and peeked inside.

"What are you doing?" Connor whispered.

I held up my hand in response. Why was my English teacher here?

Mr. Lee strolled over to a bookshelf. I had just realized this was an unused classroom when he pulled out a book. After immediately putting it back, he pulled it out again. What the heck was he doing?

Suddenly, the bookshelf shifted. I gaped as it slowly slid aside, revealing the entrance to a secret room. Mr. Lee walked through the secret passageway, allowing the bookshelf to slide back into place.

"C'mon," I said, tugging on Connor gently.

He didn't budge. "Are you seriously going to follow him? It's hidden behind a bookshelf for a reason."

"Really Con? ... just..." I sighed. "Don't you want to find out _why_ it's hidden?"

He pursed his lips but didn't respond. I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm going whether you like it or not."

I spun around and ambled to the bookshelf. Connor's faint footsteps sounded behind me. Smiling, I pulled out the book and put it back two times.

Steadily but slowly, the bookshelf slid aside for us. We silently walked through and looked around. The room looked a little plain; a desk was placed towards the back, almost touching the silver-blue walls. Other than that, there was no furniture, unless another door counted.

"I don't think we're supposed to be here..." Connor murmured.

"We're just going to explore a bit," I responded. "It's not everyday you find a secret room in a school."

He mumbled something that I didn't catch. Ignoring him, I made my way to the other door. Everything about it and this room gave me the impression it was either new or recently renovated. A sudden bit of curiosity sparked inside me. Was this secret hideout place new? Why would anyone build this?

I slowly pushed the door open. Apparently, it wasn't locked or even completely closed. Looking in front of me, I noticed an ordinary hall. There were plenty more doors in this hall than in any other one I've seen.

"Why would a school have all of this?" I said, expressing my thoughts out loud.

Connor and I continued to explore every single room. None of them were very different from the last. They all contained silver-blue walls and a little bit of furnishing. Besides that, the rooms held nothing.

When we came to the last room accessible from the hall, I expected the same thing. And it was, except a computer was placed on top of a desk. Curious, I walked over to it. The computer appeared to be in sleep mode. A spinning triangular symbol was the only thing on its screensaver, a symbol I've never seen before.

I slowly began to realize that this was the school computer. The computer Rebecca wanted me to plug the virus into. Although I promised myself I'd never do it, right now it didn't seem like a bad idea. I grabbed the hard drive out of my pocket. All I had to do was plug it in...

"Desmond, what are you doing?" Connor asked.

I pretended not to hear him and quickly plugged the virus in. The hard drive lit up red, but the computer didn't have a reaction.

"Are you completely insane?" Connor demanded.

"Ya, probably," I answered, not taking my eyes off the hard drive. To be honest, I didn't have an explanation for why I did it. A logical reason would be that I was going crazy (Connor definitely thought so).

The hard drive turned blue, and I took that meant the virus was successfully transferred into the computer. Putting the hard drive back into my pocket, I turned to Connor. "Let's go."

He followed me out of the secret hideout, clearly angry. "Did you really just do that? Do you know what could happen if you were found out? Why did you even listen to Shaun and Rebecca?" I didn't think I'll ever hear the end of it.

I shut him out to think about the last ten minutes. Connor had the weird blue-vision thing and better hearing than me. Could it be that he also had ninja reflexes like I did?

Without thinking, I threw a punch at his face. Like I expected, he caught my fist before it even came near him. "Did you just try to punch me?" he asked, surprised.

"I just tested you. Not only do you clearly have ninja reflexes, you can also use your blue-vision. Just like me."

He gave me a suspicious look. "What are you trying to say?"

"That we both have the same... condition," I answered, yanking my hand out of his grip.

"I wonder why that is," he said thoughtfully.

I shrugged. "Don't ask me."

* * *

I reluctantly found Lucy and watched the entire concert with her. The entire concert. Normally I would be falling asleep, but my recent discoveries kept me from doing so. Don't get me wrong, it was still very boring. But I was... preoccupied.

After the concert ended, I said goodbye to Lucy and headed home. Halfway there, I pulled out my phone and called Shaun.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Shaun. I just wanted to tell you I did what you asked," I stated.

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Ya, I'm serious. When do you plan to hack the database again?"

"As soon as possible," he replied happily. "Just in case they find the virus."

"Wait, they're going to find it?" I nearly shouted.

"I never said they were going to find it. I said just _in case_ they found it." He seemed a little annoyed, but also happy at the same time. "But don't worry, it was made so it's very hard to detect. It won't be a problem."

"Hmm... well, okay. But if they do find the virus, I'm blaming it on you."

He sighed. "Ya, whatever."

I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket. I really hoped they didn't discover the virus. If they did, I would be in so much trouble. My dad would probably kill me.

I finished the walk home and pretty much just watched television after that. I didn't want to think about anything I've recently found out or discovered, and I couldn't find any other way to get my mind off things. When I eventually decided to go to bed, I fell asleep within a few minutes.

That night, I dreamed that I was running through the neighborhood. As least I think it was a dream. There was a good chance it wasn't because it seemed so real.

All I knew was that I was being chased. I didn't know who was chasing me, and whenever I glanced behind me I couldn't see anyone. But I just knew someone was there, waiting for the chance to pounce and... well, I didn't know what that person wanted after that. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

All the while, I could hear someone whispering. I couldn't make out where it was coming from. Sometimes it was behind me, sometimes it was right in my ear. The whispers kept telling me to run, to never stop for anything, and just get away from "them". I wanted to ask who was "them" and why they were chasing me, but I couldn't exactly ask questions directed at whispers.

Eventually, I realized I couldn't keep running. I surprisingly hadn't become tired yet, but I soon would. Curious about who was chasing me, I spun around and screamed, "Who are you?!"

The only response I received was a long silence. I was beginning to believe nobody had been chasing me, but then invisible hands gripped my limbs. An amorphous black shadow materialized before me. When I tried to break free of its grasp, its grip on my arms and legs tightened. I managed to kick the shadow despite the invisible force pulling on my legs. Surprisingly, the shadow was solid. Part of the creature's shapeless body seemed to dissolve into the air, but it grew back almost instantly.

"You can't fight them," the whispers said to me. "They're too numerous, they will never be extinguished. You can only run. And once you start running, do not stop for anything."

The shadow emitted a familiar laugh. I couldn't quite place who it sounded like, but I want given any time to think about it. The laugh rang in my ears as everything around me turned black.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed

Chapter five: Where Did All These S.W.A.T. Teams Come From?

I shot up from my bed, breathing hard. Slowly forcing myself to calm down, I repeatedly thought, _It's just a __dream. It's just a __dream._ For a moment, I wondered if it actually wasn't a dream. At the time, it felt so real.

I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes. I still was a little perturbed by my nightmare, but my breathing had returned to normal. Opening my eyes, I heard my phone emit a soft beep.

I stole a glance at my iHome. It was 4:53 A.M. Who could be texting me at this hour?

As I reached for my phone, a car door slammed closed loudly outside. Curious, I peeked out my window. A black minivan was parked across the street. I also spotted a man standing next to the car. Huh. Weird.

I quickly brushed all thoughts of it aside. It probably was nothing. Standing up, I grabbed my phone and read the text message from Shaun.

_"Can you come over here right now?"_

What did he want from me at 5 in the morning? Why was he even up at this time? After a few minutes, for some reason, I spent the next fifteen minutes getting ready for school. I didn't wanted to leave the house until the sun rose, but there was no way I was going to be able to go back to sleep. Not after my nightmare. I'm always wide awake after I have a nightmare.

Maybe it was a little early to get ready for school, but whenever I wasn't ready for school on a weekday, I felt sleepy. I don't know why that is. I'm just like that.

After I was ready for school, I picked up my phone and considered replying to Shaun. Should I? If I didn't reply, he would most likely think I slept through the text message alert, which was very probable.

Another car door slam sounded from outside, this time louder than before. I stuffed my phone in my pocket, ambled to a window, and took a look outside. Panic consumed me immediately.

There, at the end of my driveway, was a S.W.A.T. team.

An entire S.W.A.T. team.

Figures clad in black uniforms hopped out of a black van. The guns and gear they carried with them worried me more than anything else at that moment. As I watched them, paralyzed, a few of the black-clad figures advanced to my front door.

My first thought was that they were here because of what I did yesterday. Because I plugged the virus into the school computer. But Shaun and Rebecca told me they wouldn't detect the virus. Even if they did discover it, dispatching a S.W.A.T. team was just overdoing it.

Maybe they were here because I had discovered the school's secret hideout. There could have been security cameras, but I think I would've noticed them in the plain rooms. Still, a S.W.A.T. team was overdoing it.

I considered hiding, but I knew they would inevitably find me. As I watched a few of them head towards the backyard, I finally made my decision.

I hurried over to the front door and opened it. The last thing I wanted was to have my house surrounded, so I thought it was best to come out willingly. They would have found me eventually.

A S.W.A.T. team member, who was now a few feet away from me, seemed surprised for a moment. Then, his surprise faded and he stepped slightly closer.

"Are you Desmond Miles?" he asked.

"Ya..." I answered skeptically.

"You need to come with us," he said.

"Why? What did I do?"

"Nothing. Just come with us."

I frowned. Something was wrong. "If I haven't done anything, why do I need to come with you?"

"We'll explain later," he replied.

My frown deepened. "Can you give me a short explanation now?"

The S.W.A.T. team member hesitated. "No. You just need to come with us."

When I didn't do anything besides just stand there and stare at them suspiciously, he lifted his hand to grab my wrist. The second I noticed this, time slowed down. I could twist his arm and then use him as a shield... wait, what was I thinking?

I wasn't given any more time to dwell on it. Right before he touched my wrist, I instinctively used my other hand to twist his arm. It looked painful for him. He let out a cry and I pulled him to me, using his body as a human shield. I felt multiple projectiles hit him, but they didn't sound like bullets. When I released him, I noticed his movements were sluggish and he seemed kind of woozy.

I was suddenly paralyzed for a second, stupefied by what I had just done. Where did I learn to do that?

The entire S.W.A.T. team pointed their guns at me. I grabbed the nearest person and used him as another human shield. After feeling the projectiles hit him, I released his body and ran. I didn't know where I was going. I just ran as far away as I could.

Whatever they were shooting at me whizzed by my face. Luckily, I managed to get out of their sight untouched by their projectiles.

I kept running. I hopped over a fence and began sprinting through backyards. I realized I could climb things quite quickly and deftly, which I used to never be good at. As I continued to sprint, I knew I was being chased.

Just like in my dream.

The thought hit me like an icy splash of water. This was almost exactly like my nightmare, except I couldn't hear any whispers and my pursuers were visible. Oh God. I better not be having prophetic nightmares too.

I suddenly spotted a tall, climbable tree. Quickly making up my mind, I ran over to it and began to rapidly ascend up the tree. By the time I had reached a high point, I heard the S.W.A.T. team pass by below me. I was safely hidden by the tree's branches and leaves, but I still felt slightly exposed. Thankfully, the entire team passed without even glancing up.

I let out a deep breath, staying calm for a few seconds. Then, I returned to panicking. What was I going to do now? Why did the S.W.A.T. team want me? What about my dad?

My head was still spinning with questions when my phone rang. I pulled it out, half-expecting it to be an unknown number used by the S.W.A.T. team to find me. Thankfully, it wasn't. It was Shaun.

I answered the call, but he spoke up before I got a chance to say anything. "Desmond you need to come over here right now."

"Why?" I questioned.

"You'll see when you get here," he answered.

"Um... well, now's not a good time. I kind of... well..."

"Well what?"

I sighed. "A S.W.A.T. team showed up at my door after you texted me. I think I injured a few of them and then ran away..."

"You WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know how I did it. It felt like... instinct."

He stayed silent for a moment. "I still think you need come here right now. By the looks of it, you can't return home, and whoever is after you is probably still searching the city."

"Why do I need to come?"

"You'll see. Just come, it's important. Connor will also be here."

He hung up. I stayed in my spot, confused. What was so important that Shaun would brush off what just happened to me? I finally sighed and dropped to the ground. The drop should have at least hurt me, but it didn't. I was beginning to think I could perform a lot of impossible feats.

After a deep exhale, I proceeded to walk to Shaun's house.

_**Achilles**_

I woke up to the sound of the front door closing. Slowly sitting up, I glanced out the window to see Connor leaving the house. I wondered where he could be going so early in the morning.

Connor probably thought I didn't see things like this. I knew he thought I didn't see these things. But I did. Even though I was quite elderly, I saw almost everything he did. Like now.

I let out a long sigh. Connor held a deep sadness inside him ever since he lost his mother. I knew he wondered about his father sometimes, but I couldn't tell Connor about his father. Not yet. I wouldn't be able to explain anything, not without telling him something that could put him in danger.

My thoughts must've called that danger to me, because half a minute later, a S.W.A.T. team arrived at the base of my driveway. I stiffened. I knew exactly why they were here. They were here for Connor. And if they were after Connor, then they were also after Desmond.

I instantly relaxed. I had prepared for this a long time ago, however unlikely it seemed. Behind the fireplace, there was a secret exit. I had put it there in case something like this happened.

Almost smirking, I used the secret exit, then proceeded to find Desmond and his father.

_**Desmond**_

The walk to Shaun's house was short, but it took a very long time for me. It probably had something to do with trying to stay hidden the whole time. I definitely didn't wish for another encounter with the S.W.A.T. team.

Halfway there, I let out a deep sigh. My life was becoming pretty stressful. I mean, the things I could do were kind of cool, but they were not normal. I'm sure anyone in my position would be worried about themself.

The voices of many people jolted me from my thoughts. By the sound of it, they were quite a distance away, but I wasn't taking any risks.

As I crept towards the voices, I suddenly realized they were coming from Connor's lawn. Oh no. I desperately hoped the S.W.A.T. team wasn't after him too.

When Connor's house came into view, my heart sank. Yep. Much to my dismay, a S.W.A.T. team was scouring his house and yard. I think this team was different than the one that was chasing me earlier.

I hid behind a tree and watched the scene before me. To my surprise, Charles Lee came into my line of sight. He ran up to a person who had just stepped out of the house.

"Did you find either of them?" he asked.

"No. They're not here," the person replied.

Mr. Lee cursed. After a short pause, he asked, "You're absolutely sure?"

"Not a trace of them." The S.W.A.T. team member also paused for a second. "Should we find and question Shaun Hastings and Rebecca Crane?"

I froze. Shaun and Rebecca? They were a part of this too?

"No," Charles Lee replied firmly. "I don't want them in this. Whatever you do, keep them out of this mess." With that, he spun around and angrily walked out of my sight.

After that, I decided to complete the walk to Shaun's house. Thankfully, I didn't see anyone during that time. I managed to reach my destination without anymore trouble.

Before I even had a chance to knock, Rebecca opened the door. I blinked in surprise. "You're here too?"

"Obviously. Come in, you need to see this."

"See what?" I asked. She ignored me and walked off. After a deep breath, I stepped inside and closed the door behind me.

I found Rebecca, Shaun, and Connor in a room filled with computers, monitors, and other electronic things. Shaun sat in a chair in front of a computer with Connor and Rebecca behind him.

Shaun turned his head to me. "Come over here. You should see this."

I walked over to them and stared at the screen. "What is this?"

"This is what we couldn't get to without the virus. There are only three documents, but they seem very important and confusing. We thought you might be able to understand it."

"Can I see?" I asked. He stood up and gestured for me to sit. I did and looked through the first document.

The more I read the document, the more confused I became. It seemed to be all about one person. At first, all I read was a bunch of gibberish and dates. Then, when it actually started making sense, it was all about something called eagle vision. After all four of us finished reading that section, the rest of the file was extremely confusing. Most of it was about "First Civilization DNA", whatever that is. I swear I heard someone yawn behind me.

I was about to yawn myself when I got to the very end of the document. That's when I saw the name written towards the bottom of the screen. Everyone in the room froze.

After a minute of just staring, I exited the document and opened the second one. I scrolled through the whole thing, not bothering to read anything. If my assumption was correct, it was pretty much the same as the first document. At the end, I also expected there to be a name.

Towards the end of the document, I found it. The room suddenly became utterly silent. I, however, was thinking about what I had just discovered.

The documents were on Connor and me.


End file.
